The Meeting
by luvmeh8me
Summary: Rose helps Dimitri relax before a meeting.


I was so tense. A gardian meeting was coming up and I would have to ask to be reassigned and explain why. I had to do this though, I thought to myself while pacing in the hallway, it's for Rose. Speak of the devil. Rose was walking toward me wearing a metallic dress that hugged her every curve, like another layer of skin, it barely crovered her ass. Along with her dress she was wearing tall stripper shoes with her hair hanging down her back her natural wavyness turning me on. She stoped in front of me and smiled.

"Come with me I have...a present," her voice screamed danger but I followed her anyway. She pulled me through the door into a gardian confrense room that no one used any more. We backed toward the confrense room desk. She unbuttoned my shirt and I stuck one hand up underneath her dress, stroking the folds of her pussy gently. Rose rarely wore panties and today was no exception. She was incredibly wet. I felt her spread her legs so I obligingly inserted two fingers into her dripping pussy, making her moan with pleasure and melt against my bare chest as I pumped her slowly. My fingers searched deep inside her.

I curved them hard against her pussy walls and she gasped as I hit her g-spot. Soon she was grinding herself against my fingers and working her way to a giant orgasm. I kept fingering her, harder and harder, eventually putting three fingers inside her pussy and ramming her g-spot in just the way I knew she liked it, pumping her hand until she clenched against me and bit back a scream of sexual joy. Moments later, she shimmied off my fingers and riped off my clothes before beckoning to me to sit down in a chair next to the desk. I expected her to sit on my dick, but she didn't.

I watched her walk around the front of the desk. She dropped to her knees and crawled underneath it. I couldn't believe my Roza was about to make my fantasy of an at-work, under-the-desk BJ a reality, but that's exactly what she was doing. I felt her tug at the desk chair to roll me closer to the desk. I couldn't even see her, only feel her soft hands stroking my legs.

I felt her tongue flick the sensitive tip of my cock. Damn, she was good. She licked it from the base to the tip, still invisible underneath my desk. I sat back and groaned in ecstasy as she licked me all over. She sucked gently at each ball, taking them into her mouth and working them carefully with her tongue.

Finally, when she knew I wanted it more than anything, she took my cock all the way into her mouth and began to deep-throat me. She impaled her mouth on my dick with each stroke. Her perfect little lips felt wet and soft against my cock as she mouth-fucked me, giving the perfect combination of friction and suppleness. I reached under the desk and grabbed her head, pushing my cock deeper into her throat as she sucked hungrily.

When I felt like I was getting close to coming in her mouth, I pulled back and stood up. Rose came out from under the desk. She knew what was next. She worked the dress down, exposing her bare, round breasts, and stood there rubbing her nipples and waiting for me as I cleared off the desk hastily, spilling papers and the portfolio and files into a huge paper pile on the floor. My dripping cock stuck straight in front of me. I was still wearing my crisp white dress shirt; Rose had on the tall stripper shoes and the metallic dress she was wearing now lay at my feet. Both her breasts and her shaved mound were exposed.

As soon as I'd cleared us a space, Rose sat down on the huge desk. Since she was so flexable she could do perfect splits, so when she spread her legs, the heels of her shoes pointed to opposite walls and I could see actually into her hot, wet pussy. I grabbed a thigh with each hand and paused a moment to admire the picture of Rose ready and waiting on the desk.

Then I positioned my dick at her entrance and started pushing the thick head inside of her. She raised her arms above her head and moaned. I leaned over, pushing myself another inch or so into her, and licked one generous 36D breast. I began sucking her tits while I gradually stuck my dick into her pulsing cunt. She writhed in anticipation. I knew she wanted me to fuck her hard, but I liked making her wait a bit.

Eventually I'd pushed myself about six inches inside of her. I used one hand to hold her wrists over her head and flicked her clit with the other, sending her into spasms of pleasure.

Once I'd amused myself with her tits and shallow fucked her for a while, I too needed to fuck her good and hard. I kept her wrists pinioned and curled my other hand against her shoulder for leverage. She grinned at me. My naughty little Roza loves getting fucked, and the gardian confrense room environment was making both of us hot as hell.

I grabbed her shoulder and cranked my cock deep into her pussy. My cockhead pressed against the back of her walls. We both closed our eyes and succumbed to pure pleasure. I thrust in and out of her, gaining speed, making sure each stroke reached the absolute back of her and burying myself balls-deep in her sweet snatch.

Her breasts bounced up and down as I fucked her. The desk squeaked and started moving backward as my strokes became ever deeper and harder. I forced her legs wider apart and moved both hands to her shoulders, pumping into her as I felt my orgasm approaching. Rose's perfect body felt both firm and yielding underneath me. She was a slave to my dick, pierced by its girth and length. We were both panting and moaning gently and I could sense she was on the verge of a giant orgasm, too.

We came together as I gave one last hard thrust, hitting her g-spot and sending us into paradise at the same time. I felt my dick spurt inside of her. We held there and enjoyed the hot cum filling her pussy and surrounding my cock. When I finally pulled out, she put one finger inside herself and brought it to her lips to taste my cum.

When we'd recovered, we climbed off the desk and straightened ourselves in silence. She fixed her dress and retrieved her coat before helping me pile the miscellaneous papers back on the desk, making sure to put the portfolio on top. It was 5:15. I wrapped my arms around Rose and kissed her. Stopping in the doorway, she said slyly, "Good luck with your meeting. Hope I helped you relax a bit."

"Thanks. I'm certainly more relaxed… See you at training."


End file.
